Zona Erotis
by Rei Naka
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika, Akagi yang dijuluki 'The Queen of Seks' berinteraksi dengan 4 wanita lain yang tak sempat dibayangkannya. Apalagi saat dia sadar, mereka punya kesamaan yang nyaris sama. Fiksi ini dipublish di 4 akun/fandom lain disitus ini. Cek Akun 3 author lain dengan judul yang sama: Megu Saki, Spica Zoe dan Dia Shisuta. Plus Fandom 'What Does the Fox Say'


**.**

 **Sailormoon and Ultraman**

 _Present_

 **ZONA EROTIS**

 **..:: - ::..**

 **Disclaimer Story**

 _Sailormoon_

 **Disclaimer Author**

 _Ultraman_

 **..:: - ::..**

* * *

 **Disclaimer Character**

 **..**

 ** _CITRUS - Saburo Uta_**

Aihara Mei - Aihara Yuzuko

 **.**

 ** _NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto_**

Haruno Sakura - Yamanaka Ino

 **.**

 ** _VOCALOID - Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media_**

Megurine Luka - Sakine Meiko

 **.**

 ** _KANTAI COLLECTION - Kadokawa Games_**

Akagi - Kaga

 **.**

 ** _What Does the Fox Say (WDTFS) - Team Gaji_**

Baek Seju - Sung Sumin

 **..**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fiksi ini delusi sampah.**

 **Konspirasi bedebah antara Sailormoon dan Ultraman yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan mengalahkan power ranger kuning dan Barbie yang sejatinya mengusik keimanan mereka.**

 **Jangan tersinggung dalam konteks apapun. Tidak ada maksud untuk menghina dan menjelekkan setiap character yang ada. Intinya, Sailormoon dan Ultraman adalah dua pahlawan teraniaya yang mencintai Megurine Luka, ingin mewarisi kekayaan Baek Seju, penikmat adegan seks Akagi-Kaga, menyukai bunga musim semi Haruno Sakura, dan ingin menjadi kakak tiri dari Aihara Mei.**

 **.**

 _Salam cinta untuk power ranger kuning di atas bumi sana._

 _Ini untukmu, sayang~~_

* * *

 **ZONA EROTIS**

 **.**

Mei tidak habis pikir, kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dengan kumpulan makhluk berwarna serupa-merah muda, dalam satu ruangan, hampir larut malam, dan sukses mengganggu pikirannya.  
Meskipun dia sedang diam, sambil sesekali membalik lembar demi lembaran buku bacaannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya dia fokus pada apa yang dibacanya. Pikirannya berontak, karena telinganya terganggu dengan suara makhluk cantik yang sedari tadi berbicara sambil sesekali memainkan nada kesalnya.

"Kalian dengar atau tidak sih?" Sakura, gadis dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memutar bola matanya bosan, frustasi dan terkesan mendesah kesal. Mungkin karena Mei hanya diam dengan bukunya. Atau mungkin karena dua makhluk lain dalam ruangan itu sama mengabaikan dirinya-Sakura.

"Seju..!" Teriaknya keras sambil seluruh perhatiannya tertumpah pada gadis bersurai sewarna dengan surai miliknya. Duduk anggun bersilang kaki dengan secangkir kopi dalam genggaman. Hendak mengecap, sambil lirikan matanya bergerak pelan memandang seorang gadis yang meneriaki namanya. Di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan raut wajah super kesal miliknya. Seju menjilat bibirnya lembut seraya ingin merasakan kecapan terakhir rasa kopi yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Lalu, diturunkannya dengan sabar cangkir kopinya, meletakkan di atas alas antik di atas meja. Lalu, berangsur menatap Sakura yang semakin berang. Mungkin karena dirinya.

"Apa.?" Tanya Seju pura-pura tidak peduli. Sakura mendesis kesal.

"Sialan. Kau juga tidak mendengarkanku?" Gadis bertanda di kening itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas sofa tepat di sebelah di mana Seju duduk. Mei meliriknya sekilas.  
"Aku tak percaya ini. Tingkah kalian saat ini membuatku kesal," ucapnya frustasi.  
Hening sejenak merajai sesaat ketika ucapan Sakura membahana cukup keras.  
Di sisi lain, Luka bersikap tak acuh, buktinya dia masih betah menutupi telinganya dengan _earphone_ sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya mengikuti irama musik yang sedang didengarnya. Membuat Sakura melirik sekilas.

"Jangan terlalu berisik Sakura. Mereka sedang serius." Seju mengedarkan pandangnya ke arah Luka dan Mei bergantian. Membuat Sakura cepat mengerti jika mereka yang sedang dibicarakan. Bukannya mencoba untuk memahami, Sakura malah semakin kesal. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya meraih surai merah mudanya cepat dan menariknya frustasi. Dia benar-benar sedang kesal dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Tidak adakah yang bisa mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya sedang mereka hadapi saat ini? Jika saja dua wanita dan satu gadis remaja berengsek ini bukanlah sahabat karibnya yang selalu susah senang bersama, mungkin ia sudah pergi ke kuil dan memohon pada para Dewa untuk mengembalikan dirinya kebentuk zigot di dalam rahim ibundanya saat itu juga.

Dan oh, hebat! Apalagi sekarang? Suara getar yang berasal entah dari mana yang malah semakin membuat segala suasana menjadi suasana yang paling tepat untuk Sakura benci.

"Seju, matikan _handphone_ mu." Sakura melirik wanita yang begitu indah di awal usia kepala tiganya tersebut dengan malas. Kesal tentunya.

"Aku tidak ingat punya _Handphone_ dengan suara getar murahan seperti itu, sayang." Jawabnya enteng sembari menyesap kembali cangkir berisi kopi yang mulai mendingin tersebut. Oh Sakura, jangan lupakan kau bicara pada siapa tadi.

"Mei, mat.."

"Aku kemalingan. _Handphone_ ku dicuri." Sambar Mei begitu saja bahkan sebelum setengah kalimat keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Suaranya begitu menyesakkan dada dengan nada yang konstan dan tatapannya yang tidak terlepas sama sekali dari apa yang sedang dibacanya itu. Remaja ini bahkan lebih sarkatis dari bos _gay_ di kantornya, Sasuke. Lagipula, kenapa dunia masih membiarkan manusia bermulut kutub seperti mereka bertahan hidup, pikir sakura.

"Tidak mungkin milik Luka, ia sedang mendengarkan musik." Seju merubah posisi duduknya dan kini tengah menghadap Sakura yang masih mempertahankan raut emosi negatifnya itu. Menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman lembut. Oh bolehkah Sakura menganggap masih tersisa sedikit kewarasan di antara ketiga orang sinting yang saat ini membuat malamnya semakin suram.

Seju beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan dengan anggun kearah meja dekat pintu masuk kamar. Mengambil benda kotak kecil, berkelap-kelip yang sedari tadi bergetar di sana. Sedikit seringai kecil muncul di balik senyumnya saat menatap nama pemilik nomor yang tertera di layar tersebut.

"Ino-ku sayang.." gumamnya dengan suara yang lumayan kecil. Tapi tetap sampai di telinga tajam Sakura. Sejurus kemudian Sakura menoleh ke arah dimana Seju berdiri sembari memegang kotak kecil yang familiar untuknya. Itu _Handphone_ nya. Miliknya. Mata sakura membulat sempurna. Seketika itu juga Sakura melompati sofa yang ia duduki beberapa saat lalu. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencoba menggapai Seju dengan gerakan _slowmotion_. Meraihnya seinchi demi inchi. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Sakura. Seju berhasil menghindar dari gerakan tangan Sakura yang lincah. Oh, jangan lupakan Seju adalah wanita yang giat berolahraga rutin tiga kali seminggu bermain _gym_ dengan instruktur bernama Ade Rai dan haruskah Seju memamerkan sertifikat resmi bahwa dirinya mantan pemain resmi gobag sodor di dua tahun masa remajanya saat tinggal di Indonesia.

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya, kaki kirinya menumpu gerakan berikutnya. Jangan meremehkan Sakura yang pernah berjuang bertahan hidup di iklim ekstrim saat masa petapaannya bersama kepala suku _Eskimo_ di Antartika. Kelincahannya tidak akan bisa ditandingi siapapun. Sakura mengangkat kedua kakinya di udara, menghempaskannya ke lantai, mengarahkan seluruh gerakan yang ia miliki pada kawan masa kecilnya yang kurang ajar luar biasa ini.

"Wow.. apa tadi itu salto?" Di seberang sana Luka mulai menurunkan _earphone_ nya dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke sebelah Mei yang masih anteng membolak balik kertas tipis bersampul tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanggap Mei setengah malas dengan tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang ia baca.

Sakura geram, Seju masih menggenggam _handphone_ miliknya, menatapnya dengan seringaian memuakkan karena berhasil menghindari koprol tiga putaran spesial yang diajarkan mendiang kepala desa Konoha saat ia berumur lima tahun di tengah hutan bambu kuning.

"Demi buku _porno_ koleksi Aihara Mei! Kembalikan _handphone_ ku dasar kau perawan tua berambut _pink_!" Teriakan Sakura menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan Apartemen luasnya. Seju agaknya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Terlihat dari posenya yang menunjukkan kemenangan telak sebelum berperang.

"Kau pikir kau membicarakan siapa? Dasar _lesbian_ merah muda berjidat boros?" Balasnya dengan nada yang begitu tenang dan senyuman yang menyipitkan kedua matanya.  
"Apa mereka membicarakanku?" Tanya Luka yang mengerutkan keningnya perlahan.  
"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Jawaban Mei masih sama dengan posisi awalnya sedari tadi. Luka menjadi semakin bingung dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis manis berambut hitam legam panjang di sampingnya ini begitu tenang meski di hadapannya kini terpampang jelas sosok dua tante-tante mesum tidak berakal. Tunggu, gadis manis? Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut orang yang bercita-cita menghamili kakak tirinya sendiri ini gadis manis? Yang benar saja, Luka.

Tidak berniat untuk mengabaikan dua temannya yang lain, sepertinya Luka jauh lebih tertarik dengan perilaku Mei yang sejak tadi hanya membaca-bava buku misterius dalam tangannya.

"Kau serius sekali. Baca apa?" Akhirnya Luka memberanikan diri menjadi sosok teman yang wajar. Wajar bukan, bertanya pada temanmu sendiri?

Yang tidak terduga, Mei langsung merubah posisi abadinya saat itu juga. Sepertinya pertanyaan Luka adalah hal paling menarik kedua setelah bukunya. Ia menunjukkan sampul buku tersebut di hadapan Luka.

"Ini?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan tolol, batin Luka.

"Ini buku Tutorial Menghamili Kakak Tiri karya Spica Zoe." Jelasnya kemudian dengan wajah berbinar yang dibuat-buat dan penuh semangat membara.

"Tutorial... menghamili... kakak... tiri?" Luka menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba tidak terbawa suasana akibat perubahan air muka Mei yang kini terlihat jauh lebih menjijikan dari biasanya. Setidaknya Luka mendapat pelajaran, membuat Mei menjadi _Out Chracater_ adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan, dia tidak akan mengulangnya lagi nanti.

"Bagaimana bisa ada buku ajaran sekte seperti ini. Makhluk macam apa yang menulisnya? Lagipula.. lagipula kau ini perempuan tahu. Dan demi Tuhan, Mei! Carilah cita-cita lain. Menjadi penyanyi terkenal sepertiku, misalnya. Sampai dada Sakura bisa tumbuh lebih besar dari dadaku pun mimpimu tidak akan mungkin tercapai." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Raut muka Mei kembali datar seperti semula, kala itu juga. Luka menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ah, dia baru saja mencoba merusak mimpi seorang remaja. Betapa kejinya ia. Seharusnya ia menghargai apapun keinginan Mei selagi ia masih punya tujuan untuk hidup. Oh, akankah Mei menangis saat ini? Luka tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa jahat dirinya menangisi anak dari keluarga Aihara yang kaya raya. Bergelut dengan batinnya, tiba-tiba kekhawatiran Luka hilang. Tiba-tiba saja, Mei menutup lembaran bukunya dan menatap Luka dengan tatapan kekuatan _seme_ yang menakutkan. Jangan jadi pengecut Luka, kau juga memiliki kekuatan _seme_ yang menakutkan 'kan? Ingat minggu lalu, anak gadis siapa yang hampir kau hamili? Jangan lemah hanya karena tatapan _seme_ Mei lebih menjerat dari pada tatapan milikmu saat ini. Mungkin kekuatan _seme_ mu hanya belum aktif saja jika tidak ada Meiko di sampingmu.

"A-apa?" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Luka jadi menggagap murahan seperti itu. Mata Mei terlalu tajam menekan kekuatan _seme_ nya untuk berubah menjadi kekuatan _uke_. Sialan.

"Kau cantik Luka." Mei menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bergumam. Terabaikan sudah dua wanita lain di dekat pintu apertement sana yang masih tarik-tarikan genggaman berisi _handphone_ sedari tadi. Dua gadis lain juga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing untuk saling bertatap-tatapan saat ini. Luka mulai memerah dikatakan cantik. Sumpah demi indahnya suara desahan artis _porno_ Jepang terlaris Megu Saki, Mei adalah makhluk dengan lidah api yang paling jarang memuji. Lantas untuk apa pujiannya saat ini?

"Kau bar-"

"Tapi sayang. Terlalu bodoh."

Belum sempat Luka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mei sudah memenjarakan telinganya dengan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu. Luka mulai habis sabar.

"Itulah sebabnya aku bergabung dengan sekte biadab dengan anggota tiga orang calon janda yang murahan seperti kalian saat ini. Di sini. Agar aku bisa belajar bagaimana caranya untuk menghamili kakakku." Mulia sekali tujuan hidup gadis kaya satu ini. Seju dan Sakura terdiam sesaat masih dengan keadaan saling genggam dengan rambut acak-acakan menoleh kemana Mei duduk dengan air muka penuh dengan ambisinya. Sedang Luka, ingin rasanya menodai gadis ini lebih dulu sebelum dia-Mei berhasil menodai kakak tirinya sendiri. Mei mungkin akan jauh lebih bahaya dari Sakura.

"Tapi, sekte ini punya lima anggota termasuk kau Mei." Seru Seju disela-sela jedah istrirahat pertarungannya dengan Sakura. Luka menoleh cepat kearah Seju berada. Dia baru dengar jika sekte yang tanpa nama namun penuh dengan dosa melimpah ini punya anggota lain selain empat orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini.

"Siapa?" Mei bertanya penasaran. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu penasaran dengan apapaun di dunia ini, selain isi hati kakak tirinya.

"Jangan bilang... wanita itu Seju." Sakura, entah sejak kapan sudah melangkah mundur melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Seju. Kini mereka berempat sedang fokus dengan siapa wanita misterius yang menjadi anggota mereka, dan sejak kapan.

Di kepala Sakura kini, sedang berlari-lari bayangan seorang wanita penuh senyum, cantik abadi yang mungkin paling cocok dengan bayangan yang Seju ingin katakan. Jangan bilang dia. Jangan bilang dia! Dia adalah gadis paling berbahaya di antara mereka.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan dia, sayang?" bisik Seju yang mungkin sudah tahu siapa wanita yang mengisi bayangan Sakura saat ini. Berbeda dengan Luka dan Mei yang masih tidak tahu siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Sialan! Mei masih terlalu kecil untuk berteman dengan ratu seks seperti dia. Seju! Jangan kau rusak masa depan Mei dengan memasukkan orang seperti dia dalam organisasi kita!" teriak Sakura tidak terima. Rasanya dia sudah muak dengan dirinya sendiri jika wanita itu benar-benar telah menjadi anggota sekte mereka.

"Tunggu dulu..." Luka menautkan kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa kita ini sebuah organisasi? Aku pikir kita hanya bersama karena bersahabat. Meski itu agak mustahil bersahabat dengan kalian." lanjut Luka bingung.

BZZZZDD..  
BZZZZDD..  
BZZZZDD..

Abaikan ucapan Luka, abaikan juga tentang siapa wanita misterius yang menjadi anggota lain dalam sekte mereka. Suara getaran ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun di dunia untuk saat ini. Kembali perhatian Seju dan Sakura beralih pada suara getar yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Seju ini. Masih nama yang sama yang tertera di sana. Dengan keanggunan yang terlalu sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya bak seorang putri penerus perusahaan rumah produksi film _Hentai_ ternama, Seju menyentuh lembut tombol hijau di layar dalam genggamannya tersebut.

"Halo Ino-ku sayang." ucap Seju bersamaan dengan mendekatnya kotak kecil tersebut menempel mesra di telingnya. Kalimat pembuka sapaan yang terdengar lembut meski lebih cocok dibilang terdengar erotis.

" _Hallo? Siapa ini? Mana Sakura?_ " Seju tersenyum mendengar orang di seberang sana langsung menyebut dan mencari sang pemilik _handphone_ , Sakura. Sedang di depannya, Sakura tengah menatap tajam ke arah Seju dengan mode _saint seiya_ dan api-api buatan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura semakin beringas tatkala Seju mulai menggoda Ino-nya dengan rayuan-rayuan maut nan gombal. Setahu Sakura, Seju tidak bisa merayu. Harusnya begitu. Harusnya begitu jika saja Luka tidak tiba-tiba berubah dalam satu kilatan cahaya peri yang menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang guru mendadak dan..

"KENAPA ADA PAPAN TULIS DAN KAPUR DI APARTEMENKU?!" Sakura mengamuk dengan jantannya. Melihat Luka sudah berdiri tegak di ujung sana sambil memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan untuk mengintruksi Seju dalam mempermainkan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Sedang Mei, hanya memilih diam memandangi tiga wanita yang sudah berubah mode dalam sekejap mata hanya karena suara getaran di _handphone_ yang sejak tadi mereka ributkan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kalian berdua! Aku bahkan belum mendapat restu dari calon suaminya untuk menikahinya!" Sakura keceplosan mengatakan keluh kesahnya. Sedang Luka dan Seju tidak mau tahu apapun itu.

Mengabaikan curahan hati sang Haruno Sakura, Mei sudah mengantisipasi kalimat-kalimat manis yang sudah menerobos keluar dari bibir sensual Seju yang sedang membaca tulisan Luka di papan tulis di hadapannya. Merasa jengah, Ino di seberang telepon sana berteriak-teriak menginginkan Sakura. Sakuranya.!

"Hah.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Padahal Sakura sedang sibuk loh.." bersamaan dengan itu, Seju menyerahkan _handphone_ di tangannya kepada sang pemilik sebemarnya. Sakura tersenyum lega, tak menangkap jika Seju sedang menyeringai licik penuh maksud di sana. Mengeluarkan aura wanita ularnya yang dalam sekejap menarik perhatian Mei dan Luka dan mendekatinya kemudian setelah menggapai isyarat yang diberikan Seju diam-diam. Mei jadi diam-diam menuruti kemauan wanita kaya raya itu di sana.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan perbincangannya di telepon. Bukanlah pembicaraan penting di sana. Siapa mau tahu? Suara Ino begitulah keras berteriak-teriak dari seberang sana sampai sakit rasanya telinga Sakura mendengarnya. Tapi karena Sakura sudah terlanjur cinta. Apa boleh buat.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku minta maaf. Aku ada urusan dengan teman-temanku. Kau tau? Seju baru saja kembali dari Korea." Sakura mencari alasan paling bagus saat ini. Meskipun kenyataan sebenarnya Seju kembali sudah dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, paling tidak dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

" _Aku tidak perduli ya, jidat! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Seju itu apa meski kedengarannya enak, aku tidak perduli! Bukan alasan bagus untuk kau membiarkanku menunggu hingga tengah malam begini di tengah kota sendirian! Beritau aku di_ _mana apartementbarumu, SEKARANG!_ " Bisa Sakura bayangkan, bagaimana Ino saat sedang mengamuk saat ini. Menyeramkan.

Tak ingin menambah kesalahpahaman, Sakura lebih baik memilih untuk mengalah saja. Ino bukan pribadi yang bisa disogok dengan apapun jika sedang marah. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang kini tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja wanita misterius berambut gelap panjang itu memasuki pikirannya, dengan seringaian liar dan makanan melimpah dalam pangkuannya. Sakura menggeleng cepat. Jika saja Ino tipikal wanita yang bisa disogok dengan makanan, tentu dia tidak akan sepanik ini.

"Baiklah nanti akan aku kirim pesan-"

Tiba-tiba perbincangan itu terhenti. Sakura mematung dan melotot horror dalam posisinya. Pun, Ino mungkin tengah melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sembari terus menerus berteriak dari seberang sana akibat mendengar sesuatu yang tak asing dari _handphone_ nya.  
"Saku-aaahh.. Sak..aahng.. Yah! Sakura! Disana.." Seju mendesah dengan seksinya, begitu nikmat rasanya mendengar suara lembut dan indah dari wanita di usia tiga puluh tahunannya itu. Sakura masih diam mematung, mulutnya menganga terbuka lebar, melihat seringaian licik itu dari bibir sahabat lamanya ini. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh emosi tertahan saat Ino terus saja menghujaninya teriakan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terkutuk di seberang sana. Seju bangsat!

" _Sakura?! Halo! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukandi sana?Sakura! Jawab aku!_ "

"Aahh.. Lebih cepat.. Ah.. Yah.. Sakura.. Tambah lagi.. Ahn.. Ngh.. Hisap Sakur-ahng.. Ah! Terlalu keras! Ahhh!" Seju berdiri di depan Sakura yang masih menatapnya horror. Melipat kedua tangannya sambil terus mengeluarkan nada-nada terkutuk dari sana. Baiklah, Sakura memang mengakui, Suara itu terlalu erotis dan.. Terlalu menggairahkan. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya terlena dengan suara desahan erotis sahabat sendiri kan? Meski Sakura juga baru ini mendengar Seju mendesah nikmat. Sialan wanita ini.

"I..ino.. Ini bukan.. Maksudku.." perlahan, Sakura mengambil nafas menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya. Mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut pada Ino yang mulai terdengar begitu murka dengan seribu satu terrornya yang terdengar tidak main-main. Namun, naas. Ino lebih percaya desahan yang ia dengar dari pada penjelasan penuh permohoman milik Sakura. Kini, agaknya Sakura mulai ingin mati saja saat Luka ternyata sudah memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya yang kala itu masih berhimpit manja dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Sakura.. Tidak adil, Seju terus yang kau perhatikan. Bukan ' _threesome_ ' namanya kan kalau hanya Seju yang menikmati.. Yah.. Pegang di sana.. Yaaah.. Ah.. Iya.. hmmmm..." Dosa apa Sakura di hadapkan dengan kedua iblis jalang yang saat ini mencoba merusak hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang masih berteriak meminta alamat apartemennya. Sakura frustasi. Luka malah memperburuk keadaan. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan titik terang. Di ujung sana, dalam imajinasinya. Mei, berdiri dengan terang bak seorang malaikat. Tak lagi ada buku dalam genggaman. Kini Mei sepenuhnya berdiri dalam posisi siap tempurnya. Mungkin untuk menolong Sakura yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan terhimpit nafsu dan birahi. Digerayangi oleh tangan nakal Luka, dan di hadiahkan desahan tak tertebak Seju. Itu adalah cobaan yang cukup besar bagi Sakura. Belum lagi Ino sudah menjerit-jerit di seberang sana. Mei adalah harapan Sakura satu-satunya.

Seperti mengerti keinginan hati Sakura yang berharap Mei datang menghampirinya dan menarik rambut kedua wanita merah muda lainnya dari sisinya kini, Sakura tersenyum penuh harap pada Mei saat gadis rambut hitam panjang itu sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya yang seakan dengan penuh cahaya harapan suci. Mei, sang dewi mesum idola Sakura, kini terlihat seperti dewi fortuna atau _fortune-fortune_ lainnya. Sakura tidak perduli. Mei adalah gadis yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Mei.. Syukurlah masih ada kau!" Sakura meraih kedua tangan Mei, memeluknya dengan erat bak sebuah sajian _Telenovela_ di mana sang ibu akhirnya bertemu dengan anaknya setelah dipisahkan sang mertua galak selama bertahun-tahun.

"Mei, mereka berdua tidak waras! Aku di _bully_! Mei, dengarkan aku. Tolong, jelaskan pada Ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku.."

Mungkin Sakura lupa jika sambungan telepon itu masih belum terputus di genggamannya. Lupa karena penderitaannya yang lain lebih banyak menghampirinya. Lupa jika Ino masih memasang telinganya, bahkan jauh lebih tajam kali ini hanya untuk ingin sekedar tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura. Dua suara wanita yang berbeda dan mendesah. Dan kini ada nama baru yang terucap oleh Sakura. Ino makin mati penasaran. Tapi Mei?

Mei meraih genggaman tangan Sakura pada tangannya. Mengabaikan seringaian Seju yang masih berdiri menatapi Sakura. Dan pelukan Luka yang masih mengkait Sakura dalam dekapan menggairahkannya. Bagai seorang malaikat surga yang baik hati yang ingin menyelamatkan anak manusia dari tangan-tangan malaikat-malaikat neraka, Mei melakoni perannya dengan apik. Kedua tangan Sakura, tertumpu di depan dadanya. Mei hanya ingin, handphone dalam genggaman Sakura, lebih dekat pada mulutnya. Agar Ino, bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Sakura- _nee-san_. Selesai memerawaniku malam tadi, kini kau masih memilih bermain dengan dua wanita lain kali ini. Bahkan noda darah dalam celana dalamku saja masih belum kau cuci. Tega sekali kau membasahi celana dalam wanita lain sebelum kau membersihkan celana dalam bernoda perawan milikku."

Luka menggigit bibirnya takjub akan ucapan Mei. Dan Seju tertawa anggun untuk menghargai kerja keras anak didiknya kali ini. sedang Sakura, tatapannya berubah histeris seketika. Sadar, jika handphone itu terlalu dekat dengan mulut Mei saat berucap. Ino! Ino tidak boleh mendengar dusta ini. Sakura menarik tangannya cepat dan meletakkan kembali gandphone itu di telinganya.

"Ino, ini tidak-"

"SAKURA! KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU! MANA ALAMAT APARTEMENMU! KAU BERSENGGAMA DENGAN DUA ORANG WANITA DAN MEMERAWANI SEORANG REMAJA?! AKU AKAN DATANG BERSAMA POLISI!"

"Sa-sakuraaaaahh... aaahh, ta-tanganmu, tangan...mu, ter-kyaaahhh... terlalu, ce-cepatttthhnnmmm" Seju tidak peduli dengan teriakan Ino yang sudah hampir memecahkan loudspeaker handphone Sakura. Suara itu terlalu jelas menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Ia masih saja sibuk mendesah, meski ia hanya berdiri menatapi gadis malang itu dari posisinya. Sambil menyeringai senang tentunya. Dan balas memandangi tatapan nakal Luka dan tatapan datar Mei padanya. Mungkin, inilah indahnya menjahili teman sendiri.

Sial! Mereka gila. Mereka semua gila.

* * *

Ini adalah apertement di mana Sakura tinggal. Apertement kelas menengah yang di tempatinya beberapa bulan lalu karena rekomendasi oleh seorang teman, sebut saja kawan lamanya. Seorang wanita cantik dan teramat seksi. Anggap saja ini adalah kesialan untuknya. Sebab sejak saat itu, Sakura pun baru menyadari, jika sebutan _The Queen of Sex_ itu memang ditujukan untuk sang si kawan lama.

Sakura tahu, tujuan Seju datang berkunjung ke apertementnya punya dua maksud. Pertama, Seju memang merindukannya. Sebagai sahabat sejak lama, mereka memang pantas untuk melepas rindu 'kan? Dan alasan yang kedua, Sakura tahu, kekasih hati Seju adalah penghuni kamar lain di apertement itu. Tepat dua kamar di sebelah kamarnya.

Sedang kamar lain yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Sakura. Yang posisinya berada tepat di antara kamar miliknya dan kamar milik kekasih hati Seju di tempati oleh, yang mereka sebut _The Queen of Sex_. Yang Sakura sebut sebagai kawan lama. Akagi.

.

.

.

* * *

AN:

Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan maaf jika mengikutsertakan nama beberapa tokoh publik di dalam cerita berikut. Pasti ada. Pasti. Mr. Ade Rai, juga Megu Saki dan Spica Zoe. Kami minta maaf.

Delusi ini sudah ada sejak lama. Awal cerita dari pertemuan dua orang mahkluk perkasa, Bhayangker peri dan Baalveer yang memuja kecantikan Rani Peri. Namun naas, Rani peri terkhianati oleh kesetiaan duba-duba satu, dua dan tiga.

Lalu kedua mahkluk perkasa itu mulai berevolusi menjadi seorang Sailormoon dan Ultraman, pahwalan tanpa gaji yang ingin bertekad menguasai dunia. Juga menguasai Ranger kuning dan barbie seutuhnya.

 **Alasan kenapa fiksi ini di publish di empat akun dan empat fandom berbeda adalah karena. Author ingin semua fandom membaca dan menikmatinya. Semua isi di setiap Fandom sama. Hanya summary yang berbeda.**

Terimakasih pada waktu yang membiarkan cinta di antara mereka tumbuh dan berkembang. Sailormoon dan Ultraman sering bercumbu tiap malam sampai subuh dan gak tidur.

Terimakasih juga pada kota terpencil yang membuat cinta di antara mereka berkembang.

Terimakasih pada dunia. Dan isinya. Terimakasihlah.

Untuk Megu Saki, Spica Zoe bilang, semoga cepat sembuh dari demammu. Sebab demamnya juga sudah sembuh.

Salam seksi,


End file.
